My Inspiration
by Eternal Eyes
Summary: Sesshomaru seems to have lost the inspiration that made him the famous painter he is. He invites Kagome to a private painting/photo session to help bring it back. **Written for the 2009 Holiday Exchange on Dokuga**


"All right, so that's two non-drip coffees, three with room for milk, four cappuccinos and three espressos. Did I miss anything?"

"No that's all, thank you Kagome. See you later this afternoon."

"Good day Mr. Hernandez." She smiled as she inclined her head to him.

After he left, Kagome picked up a rag and began wiping down the tables. A couple hours remained until the coffeehouse closed. During those hours only a few people came in, one is a regular. The last few months he would come in every night at the same time and ordered the same thing. He had an intimidating personality and made the first few girls cry before Kagome took over making his order. She had a fantastic memory and knew exactly how he liked his coffee after the first time she made it. She noted the brief surprise on his face when he returned the next day and she had his order ready and piping hot, just how he liked it. After a couple weeks they began chatting, learning about one another. She found that he painted for a living and currently stood in a rut. He found the coffeehouse during one of his walks and it soon became a regular stop for him. He learned she worked at coffeehouse full time and went to school where she majored in Art History, specifically the ancient Japanese eras. She wanted to be the curator at the local museum and would volunteer her time there every chance she got. She knew his paintings well and could speak to him about them on his intellectual level. She found things in them that could've been better and, while he normally would've been insulted, the way she spoke about it did not insinuate an instance of mockery. He realized she spoke true. He began sending her previews of his work when he managed to create something and she would return it with a critique. After finding the flaw, he would fix it and see an immediate change. The painting came alive; colors became brighter and lines were sharper and more defined. Something, however, still held him back.

A soft ring sounded as the door to the coffeehouse opened. He arrived right on time. Instead of coming up to the counter as usual, he went to sit in a corner booth, far from the other customers. Kagome frowned as she finished his order and brought it to him. She slid into the seat across from him, folding her hands on the table. He took a sip from the cup and set it down, cradling it in his hands.

"Something on your mind, Sesshomaru?" She asked softly.

He rose a brow. "Judging from the pile of canvas in my living room, it appears not."

"Still having problems I see." She said as she picked up a few sugar packets and dumped them onto the table in front of her.

Then, using the coffee stirrer he always asks for but never uses, she began pushing the tiny white crystals around the slick surface. They sat in a comfortable silence, him watching her. She had a strong look of concentration as she moved the particles around. A large grin spread across her face as she got to her knees in the booth and took out her phone to take a picture of it. Then she wiped her canvas, starting over.

"You seem to have no problem." He commented dryly.

She smiled a bit. "I never really have time to indulge in it. I wish I could share it with you, I feel like it's a talent wasted on me."

"It's not a waste." He assured her.

"You're too nice to me."

"Funny. You're the only one who seems to think that."

Kagome laughed.

"I see what others don't see." She stated.

"Perhaps I could rope you into something." He began.

She looked up at him, a brow high in curiosity. "Such as?"

"A proposition."

"Go on." She looked back down at her sugary creation and started over.

"Since you seem to have the ability to bring life into my work, perhaps you would like to be in one."

She looked up at him startled.

"You mean a portrait?"

He nodded. "Of many types yes. However, this would mean you can't hold back on anything."

There was a heavy emphasis on 'anything'.

Kagome gave it a thought. It would be a new experience for her.

"Would any photography be in this?" She asked.

"For one session yes but only that session. It's more to capture the moment so it is not lost before it can be painted." He answered.

"And there are no restrictions?" She asked.

"No. You have my word that everything will be strictly confidential other than what goes on the final pieces and it will be censored on some for your protection."

"Can I have this in writing?" She asked.

He knew she would ask and came prepared. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a folded piece of paper with a detailed summary of what was just said.

"You know me too well." She glared as she took the paper and read it over.

When she finished, she took out a pen and signed her name at the bottom next to his, then she wrote something else and handed it back.

"Gotta get back to work. See you later!"

She jumped up from the booth and headed back to the counter. He looked at the paper and in the corner she left a note.

'_I have tomorrow off and no school so I figure we can start tonight on one of the sessions. I'd be more comfortable doing that at night anyway. I get off at nine.'_

He smirked slightly and folded the paper, tucking it inside his jacket as he took another sip of coffee. He would wait.

-

The hour seemed slow as Kagome waited anxiously for nine o clock to roll around. At nine on the dot, Kagome threw down her dishrag and clocked out. Grabbing her large messenger bag, she waved to her co-worker and left with Sesshomaru. They chatted on the way to his apartment, well Kagome mostly talked while he just listened. They exchanged ideas but when it came down to the special session he would lock down and not say another word. It frustrated her but she let it go.

When they got inside, he turned on all the lights and instructed her to sit on the couch while he set up. Kagome made her way into the living room, her eyes swept over the room. All of his paintings hung on the walls. She loved his art and felt privileged to be doing this for him. He had such a great talent and she wanted him to be able to keep going. He returned a moment later with his camera, an easel, two canvases, paints, brushes and a few articles of clothing. Setting everything down, he picked up a large white cotton T-shirt and tossed it at her with the instructions to put it on. All she could wear underneath were her panties. He pointed to the bathroom and she left to change. Returning a few moments later, Kagome noticed the blinds had been drawn and an ottoman stood where the coffee table once sat. he told her to sit on the furniture and face the window with her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. He then told her to lay her head on her knees, facing him and don't move. She did as requested. She watched him as he painted. His eyes were an intense shade of gold as they switched their focus between her and the easel. To see such an artist creating a masterpiece gave her an exhilarating surge through her body. His movements were quick and sure. The dead of night had fallen by the time he finished. The moon cast a beautiful glow across the floor.

"Now I would like to start on the next section." He began. "Go stand under the water in the shower and make sure your hair is fully drenched."

"Okay." She stood and went back to the bathroom.

"Be prepared when you come back out. It will be cold." He said.

Kagome nodded as she walked into the bathroom. Ten minutes passed before she returned, completely nude. Though a sight she made in the moonlight, Sesshomaru did his best to ignore that small factor. She gave a slight shake as she walked over to him. The ottoman had been covered with a large white blanket to protect it from the water.

"It feels like an arctic chill in here."

Kagome's teeth started to chatter a bit as she sat down.

"Anything specific you want me to do?" She asked, pushing back a thick wet lock when it fell over her face.

"Anything is fine as long as it is tasteful." He replied.

Kagome nodded and thought about what to do first. Getting an idea, she stretched out on her back, letting her head fall off the edge to the side and out of view. Her left leg rose in a delicate arch as her hands splayed elegantly across her stomach. Seeing his opportunity, Sesshomaru picked up his camera and began shooting. As the time progressed, Kagome's poses moved from shy and innocent, to bold and sexy, giving him a wide variety to work with. After an hour, he let Kagome take a break and gave her his robe to wrap up in and stay warm. She expressed a sudden need to relieve herself and darted into the bathroom. While she was gone, he browsed through the images. Normally he would go for the sexy shots but something about the innocent ones captivated him. Her purpose for being here was legit but he had to admit another reason. An attraction had grown between the two over the past month. No words were spoken but their actions were loud and clear. He had every intention of acting on this impulse and had a feeling she would as well. Kagome emerged from the bathroom and moved to stand behind him.

"Wow. I can't believe that's me." She breathed.

"Don't be so surprised Kagome, you have a lovely body." He complimented.

A flush covered her cheeks. "Thanks."

"Is there anything else you wanted to try?" She asked a moment later.

'Yes there is actually.' He thought immediately but a different reply came out.

"Let's try a few with the robe on."

Kagome nodded and moved towards the ottoman.

"No not there, on the bed."

Kagome looked towards the bed then back at him, a plan formulating in her mind.

"Ok." She agreed and walked over.

Climbing up, she settled down in the middle of the massive bed, the extra large robe spilling around her legs. Sesshomaru stood and, with the camera in hand, walked to the edge of the bed. Noticing the lightning wasn't right for what he wanted, he shifted to the wall panel beside the headboard and turned a dial. He often sketched his ideas in bed and had a light dimmer installed directly over the bed. With just this circle of light overhead, the white of the bedding and the robe illuminated her pale skin, made her hair darker and her eyes brighter. He knew this session would be the one.

By the time three A.M. rolled around, they were nearly finished. Kagome's unruly hair started to become a problem. Every time he had her change poses, a large lock of her hair would fall into her face. He would make her hold the pose while he leaned over and fixed her hair. Ever so slowly, Kagome would move back further on the bed towards the headboard, making him kneel on the bed to get to her. After several shots, she had him right where she wanted him. When he leaned in towards her, she knocked him back on the bed, pulling the camera from his hand to avoid a damaging tumble to the hard wood floor. Her legs straddled his hips tightly as she pressed hard against him. Hearing him groan made her giggle and she took a picture.

"Somehow I think you proposed this for another reason." She remarked playfully.

"Somehow I think you played along for the same reason." He replied.

"Mmmhmm."

She leaned forward, capturing his mouth in hers as she unbuttoned his shirt and spread the fabric apart. Rotating her hips she sat up and pulled the belt of the robe off, tossing it to the side. Leaning back down, she covered his mouth in a deep kiss. The robe had fallen open, exposing her breasts as they molded against his broad chest. Holding her hips down, he rolled against her center. She released a breathless cry as she sat up.

"I have a problem." She stated.

He gave a confused look.

"You are still fully clothed."

Grabbing her hips, he pulled her off and set her aside as he proceeded to undress. Once unclothed he looped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his body, his mouth claiming hers. Her fingers wound in his hair and her legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted her up. He pushed the robe off her shoulders, letting it slide down her arms and to the floor. Hands traveled, kisses were shared and moans were heard. He set her on the edge of the bed, pushing her on her back as his mouth trailed the length of her body. He caught the skin of her thigh in his teeth with a light nip. Moving her knees apart, he ran his tongue along her slit, making her body jerk in response. Grinning slightly he repeated the motion, this time making her moan. Searching through the folds of skin with the tip of his tongue he found the button that, when pushed, would open her up. He traced circles around it, building up a pressure within.

"Stop...teasing.."

He would, in due time. He waited too long for this and would savor every moment. With more teasing touches, she came. Now wet and fully aroused, she would be ready for him. Following the same path up her body, he nipped at the skin of her neck, finding a particular spot to focus on. He pushed her legs further apart, her knees on his shoulders and guided himself in. Her body was tight around him but she didn't cry out. Moving in to the hilt, he released her legs and leaned in to kiss her as he moved in and out. Kagome moaned in a deep tone as she rose her hips to meet his. They moved in perfect sync with each other. When he moved faster she followed and when she slowed down he fought to keep the pace where she brought it. When she came, he changed the position so that she sat in his lap facing him. Their lips meet again as she rocked forward.

She moaned as the new position opened her up more to him. His hands slid down her back to grasp her buttocks and knead the flesh with his fingers. Her pace progressed faster as she neared the high point. He turned her around so that her back faced him and held her hips as she rode him. Her hips moved in rapid circles as she brought herself higher and higher. She moaned his name as she came. Leaning back on her hands as she moved into a squat position she began riding him again. His hands came up to hold her hips and support her weight. He sunk deeper, the head of his cock rubbing against her G-spot. He could feel her body becoming heated as her blood rushed through her veins. Her walls held onto him tight as she moved. Her moans became frequent as another bout of pressure began to build deeper inside her lower belly. As he got closer to cumming, he held her hips and began pounding into her. Her moans turned into cries as each movement brought her closer to a powerful orgasm. She came hard, squeezing him tight in her cavern. He followed seconds later and slowed his pace, extending their orgasm. Turning to face him, Kagome mounted him again in a squat and kissed him deeply as she moved. Within moments it became hard to focus on anything but her movement and she arched her back, her hands on his shoulders. His hands slid up her sides to rest underneath her breasts as he turned his attentions to the rosy peaks before him. Their bodies melded together as they held onto one another for one final orgasm.

The feeling grand, the descent slow. Kagome collapsed to her knees in his lap, their sweaty foreheads touching in post-climatic bliss. He rubbed his nose against hers, finding her lips with ease.

Breathing deep to catch her breath, Kagome was forced to yawn. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Oh shut up." She mumbled as she lay her head on his chest.

His arms circled her waist as he leaned back against the wall. She had already begun to drift off to sleep. Looking down at her, he hooked loose strands of her hair behind her ear. His vision seemed to split in two as an art piece presented itself. Not wanting to wake her and disturb the image, he moved only his head in search for the camera. He found at the edge of the bed leaning against the night stand. Stretching out his arm as best possible without jarring the rest of his body, he managed to grab the neck strap with his fingers and pull it towards him. After fiddling with it for a few moments, he turned it in his hand and raised it above the bed. Keeping only her as the main focus in the frame, he pushed the button. Setting the camera down, he leaned back against the wall and joined her in sleep.

Weeks passed by since that night and Kagome found herself thinking about it often while at the museum. She hadn't seen him in the coffeehouse since then either. She forced herself not to feel so put off. After all no commitments had been made so there was no reason for her to be angry. He had left the apartment before she woke so no words were spoken either. Today she found herself in the office of the museum's curator, organizing his files. Night had fallen quickly and it would soon be time to go home. Today had been a busy today. Sesshomaru would soon be unveiling several new paintings and the museum had begun the preparations for the event.

The curator came into the office just as Kagome was finishing up.

"Kagome there is a delivery for you out on the main floor." He said.

"Thank you." She replied as she stood up and left to retrieve it.

Going out onto the main floor, a delivery person stood with a large flat item resting against their leg.

"Kagome Higurashi?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. Extending his arm, he held out the electronic device for her to sign for the package. Once her signature was given the man left.

Curious as to what the item was and who sent it to her, Kagome tore at the paper from the corner revealing a beautiful gold frame. Inside the frame, a painting of her resided. Her mind went blank. She didn't remember posing for this painting.

'He must have taken the picture after I fell asleep.' She thought.

Moving her hand slightly, her fingers touched the edge of a paper on the back of the frame. Holding the paper over the painting, she looked around the edge and saw a note taped to the back. She carefully pulled it off and unfolded.

_I would like to thank you for your time and assistance but I don't believe words could adequately express my gratitude. Please do not think ill of me for not contacting you for weeks. I have been very busy. It seems you did indeed give me some of your talent as I have been doing nothing but painting since I last saw you. Please accept this painting as a token of apology. I would also like to extend an invitation to my apartment tonight so that you may see the other creations. As you well know, I hold your opinion in the highest regard. No reply is needed other than your presence._

_ Gratefully Yours,_

_ Sesshomaru_

A large smile spread across her face. Slipping the note in her pocket, she called to one of her co-workers to help her take the painting to her car. Once it sat safely inside the car, she went to the curator and asked if it were all right for her to leave. When he nodded, Kagome raced out to her car and headed over to her apartment to drop off the painting then go to Sesshomaru's. Arriving at the door, she thanked the doorman as he held the door. She headed to the stairs but was stopped by the man at the front desk.

"Are you Kagome?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Mr. High and Mighty said to give you this when you arrived." He said as he handed her a key.

"Thank you." She replied and returned to the stairs.

She walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the floor he resided on. Going down the hall to the door at the end corner, she slid the key in the lock and let herself in. When she walked in, classical music immediately filled her ears. Numerous canvases lay all over the apartment; each painted in a different array of colors, each one with her on it. Looking around the apartment, she saw him bent over a canvas with a brush and a palette.

"I see you decided to come." He replied as he straightened to face her.

"You have been busy." She remarked.

A slight smirk appeared on his lips. "Yes I have. I haven't stopped painting for weeks now."

He set down his brush and palette to approach her.

"I feel a little embarrassed to be honest." She admitted.

"Oh Kagome, don't be." He told her. "You are the reason any of this came to be."

He took her face into his hands and kissed her.

"My inspiration."


End file.
